Show and Tell
by whitedove03
Summary: Lulu catches Maxie trying to seduce Johnny. Angry Lulu demands Johnny tell her exactly what Maxie did, leading them to a sexy game of show and tell. NC 17


Show and Tell Show and Tell

By: Missy Ann

AKA WhiteDove

Rating: **NC-17**

Paring: Johnny/Lulu

Category: General Hospital AU. This is my take on what could have happened. Certain things are different and some are the same, that is my intention.

Feedback: YES I love feedback, good or bad! Please review!

Summary: Lulu catches Maxie trying to seduce Johnny. Angry Lulu demands Johnny tell her exactly what Maxie did, leading them to a sexy game of show and tell.

Authors comments: I got the idea for this fic from **cardinalgirl** on the soapsite message board. I obviously embellished on what happened at Crimson and took it from there. Hope you all like it.

* * *

"You skank!" Lulu hissed at the blond, Maxie, that was currently trying to kiss Lulu's unresponsive boyfriend, Johnny Zacharra. She stomped over to them and grabbed Maxie's hair and pulled her off Johnny, Lulu's boyfriend. Anger filling her as she pulled as hard as she could on Maxie's hair. This was just too much, first Logan now Johnny.

Spinelli was heartbroken at seeing the object of his affection throw herself so shamelessly at another man. "Please don't hurt the misguided Maximesta," he pleaded with Lulu, the beautiful blond one. "The prince of darkness did not return the advances of the misguided wounded blond one!"

"I don't care," Lulu said harshly, mad at both Maxie and at Johnny for not pushing her away.

"You're just jealous that Johnny liked my kissing him. Face it Lulu, you are yesterdays news and I am what Johnny wants now!" Maxie shot back nastily.

Lulu snorted in dark amusement, as mad as she was she trusted Johnny and knew that he wouldn't want Maxie over her. Especially not after what Logan had done to her. That didn't stop her from sniping back, "Please, your deluded Maxie. Johnny is with me and that's the way he wants it."

Johnny was stunned at the way the day had turned out and was trying to keep up with the conversation. Having Maxie Jones throw herself at him had certainly stunned him, making him slow to react. Though now that he had his wits about him again he had to admit Lulu was really sexy when she was mad. The anger added color to her face and made her breasts heave with her agitation. It made him want to get her alone so he could show her just how much he liked it. "Look Maxie, you're wasting your time. I only want Lulu, she is the only one I am interested in."

When Lulu smiled brightly and grabbed his hand he was extremely glad he had spoken.

"Oh please, you can't be saying that you are satisfied with what little miss Lulu has to offer." Maxie scoffed before sauntering up to him and getting right in his face. "When you're tired of her, you know where to find me..." she suggested seductively.

Johnny had all he could do not to gag as he smelled Maxie's breath as it hit his face. Tightening his hand on Lulu he simply rolled his eyes and tugged on Lulu's hand, "Come on, we have better things to do." With that he pulled the still fuming Lulu out of the office, completely ignoring the offend gasp that Maxie let out at the obvious snub and Spinelli's crushed gaze as he looked at Maxie.

* * *

Neither of them spoke as they made their way to the garden shed that had been their little hideaway for the past few weeks. Once inside Johnny looked at Lulu again and said, "You're still mad."

When Lulu just looked at him he sighed, "Nothing happened. I swear. You have nothing to worry about."

Lulu was still frustrated and angry, "Uggg! I hate her. Every time I have some thing that's wonderful she just has to try to mess it up." She started pacing before stopping to look at Johnny, who had sat down on a bench watching her pace. "I know you would never touch her." She stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of him. "I just don't understand why you were alone with her to begin with. You know she just wants to hurt me. Why did you let her come on to you?"

Johnny felt bad that he had inadvertently caused her pain, "She called me and said she had information about Luke," he sighed in resignation, "I should have known that she was lying but I wasn't thinking clearly."

That lightened her mood considerably. 'That's so sweet' she thought to herself. With her anger fast becoming a thing of the past, other emotions came to take their place. It had escaped her notice before but Johnny looked really sexy disheveled and anxious. A slow smile crept over her mouth as she said, "tell me exactly what she did."

Johnny, still slightly defensive, stood and came up to her. "Nothing happened, Lulu."

Lulu grinned to herself before looking at him seriously, "I believe you, but I still want to know exactly what she did."

"She called me and told me that she had information about your father. When I asked her what it was she said she would only tell me in person, so I came over." Johnny paused to look at her face, trying to judge what she was thinking. He couldn't read her mood from the blank face she was giving him but there was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't angry anymore. "When I got here she told me to sit down..." he trailed off.

"Like this?" Lulu said as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bench. Her smile was possessive and her eyes hot with mischief and lust.

Johnny up looked into her face and saw the look and smiled back, his body heating at the way her eyes raked him over.

"Then what?" she said sexily, as she stood over him.

Suppressing the urge to grab her and pull her down on his lap, Johnny said, "Then she climbed on my lap."

Lulu straddled him on the bench, her knees on either side of his thighs, "Like this?"

At the feel of Lulu pressed against him he had to hold back a groan. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, his hands coming up to embrace her back.

Lulu felt his arms around her and pulled back a little with a naughty smile, "You wrapped your arms around her?" Johnny shook his head and Lulu smiled again and unwrapped his arms, "Then no touching." She laughed at his expression, "No pouting, now what next?"

"She grabbed me and kissed me," he told her, grabbing the seat of the bench so that he wouldn't grab her. His body heating and hardening under her touch. He didn't know what she had in mind but he was "up" for it. The day was turning out to be very good after all.

"Like this?" She asked as she took hold of the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer. Lowering her head she kissed his mouth, her tongue sliding against his lips till he opened them. As he kissed her back she slid her hands up into his hair to caress his scalp. Rubbing her body shamelessly against him she grinned against his mouth as he moaned. She could feel him harden even further and pulse against her as she rubbed her pelvis against him.

It was difficult not touching her but Johnny kept his hands clenched on the edge of the bench. He wanted to see what she was going to do next. The sight of Lulu on his lap taking control was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. "No," he got out, "not like that. That was a lot better."

"Was that all she did?" Lulu wanted to know.

"Yeah, Spinelli came in."

"I guess I'll have to make up the rest then." She told him, her lips skimming his neck while her hands worked the buttons on his shirt. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned she spread it open and looked at the picture he made. His face a mask of desire and love as he looked at her, his hands clenching on the bench and his hips pressing up slightly against her.

Bending down more Lulu trailed wet open-mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest, making him groan in pleasure. "You like this?" she asked him at she sucked lightly on his nipple.

Heat flooded him and made him dizzy as the blood pounded in his head. His knuckles were white with the strain it too not to hold her to him. "Yes," he gasped when she rocked against him, sending heat and pleasure rocketing thru him.

Turning Johnny on was turning her on, wetness pooled at her core soaking her panties as she rocked on his lap. She knew by the look on his face that he was close to losing it and she reveled in the power he was giving her. Using her hands and lips she kissed and caressed him until he was rocking his hips against her with serious intent. Once she thought he had had enough she climbed off his lap and stood up.

Johnny was in heaven. The constant rocking pressure on his groin threatened to override his self-control. His breathing heavy and erratic as his blood sizzled and his skin tightened. He let out a startled sound when Lulu stopped touching him and stood up. "Wha..." he questioned then swallowed a surprised gasp when she reached under her dress and pulled down her underwear. He raised his eyebrows and smiled wide when she climbed back onto his lap.

Lulu wanted him, now. Her little tease had done more than get Johnny excited. It had made her hot and aching for him as much he ached for her. She reached for his pants, whispering "you can touch me now," against his lips before kissing him fiercely.

At those words Johnny wrapped his hands around her waist and then trailed them all over her back, pulling her closer so he could deepen the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. As Lulu worked his belt and then his pants he brought his hands around to her breasts. Thru her dress he cupped them and then squeezed gently, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples hardening them into points.

As Lulu freed him from his pants he gasped as she took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft and gripped it. He moaned long and low as she pumped her hand up and down then up again. His hips thrust up against her as she stroked him slowly. Taking one hand off her breast he trailed it down her side and then her thigh. He grinned as she shifted above him restlessly brushing against his leg, wetting it with her desire. He ran his hand back up her leg under her dress, sliding up her inner thigh until he reached the triangle of hair.

Lulu was awash in sensation. His hand on her breast and thigh made her moan and writhe against him. When he began to rub his fingers against her clit she gasped as fire shot thru her, causing more wetness to pool. When he pushed a finger inside her she cried out "God!" and pressed down on his hand. "That feels so good, Johnny."

While he loved touching her like this he needed to be inside her. He didn't want to come anywhere else. He removed his hand, feeling smug male satisfaction at Lulu's mewling protest, and brought his hands to her waist. He felt her slide a condom on to his cock and knew she was ready. Lifting her up he positioned her above his throbbing cock and pulled down as he thrust up, entering her slick channel in one smooth thrust.

The both moaned in relief and pleasure as they joined together. Lulu put her hands on Johnny's shoulders and bent her head to kiss him as she began to move above him. Her hips moved up and down sliding Johnny in and out of her body. The friction causing them to moan and cling to one another harder as they moved against each other.

Johnny kissed Lulu with passion as he thrust up into her. His hands still clamped on her hips as he helped direct her movements. Breaking the kiss only to gasp air and then dive in again. They moved together moving faster and faster until they reached ecstasy together, moaning, groaning, and gasping into their kiss.

As the heat died down Lulu collapsed against him out of breath and awed at the experience. "Wow" she gasped into Johnny's neck.

Johnny laughed and pulled her closer and holding tight. "You're amazing Lulu," he told her.

Lulu looked down at him and smiled. She lifted up and pulled off him gently. Reaching down she took off the condom and tossed it into a garbage can in the corner of the room. Cleaning him off and then buttoning up his pants she adjusted herself on his lap. Turning slightly so she was sitting on his lap, her legs hanging from one side, she cuddled up to his chest.

"I'll have to have Maxie come on to me more often if this is the result." Johnny said with an amused tone.

Not having it in her to be pissed Lulu slapped him lightly on the arm and said, "Hey!" Then she cuddled back into his arms, ready to face what ever came next.

**The End! **


End file.
